roadstuckfandomcom-20200213-history
Craig Davidson
- Normal = - Suit = - Whatever = }} |-|Dream ▾= - Derse = - God Tier = - GT, Hood Down = }} |-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|Row 14 title = CONSORTS |Row 14 info = To be decided}} Craig Davidson, (born September 30th, 1994) is the Thief if Life of the human session, and one of the under-lying protagonists over a large span of the story's timeline. Keeping to himself for a good part during the human session, Craig focuses on his quest as much as possible in an attempt to have his part of the mission completed as soon as possible. Climbing the echeladder as quickly as he can, Craig spends as much of his time in the session trying to save his consorts from the impending doom over his planet LOBAT (Land of Blaze and Turmoil). As well as keeping his land in check, Craig attempts to keep the majority of his session players in line. As self proclaimed leader of the human session he occasionally has to pester his friends to keep a balance of order amongst the group, offering help wherever needed and an ear to listen whenever possible. Rise to God Tier. The first of many deaths for the Thief of Life, climbing high on the echeladder through his quest to bring peace to the Land of Blaze and Turmoil, Craig sacrifices himself against the impending doom on his planet. After being in such a deep state of damage and shock, all that keeps him running is willpower to continue to save his land's consorts, hoping to make sure that they are safe and that he fufill's his destiny in their game session. With time running short, he manages to contact Tiana who arrives shortly after to take him to his quest bed. With a slow and painful death wishing to cause Tiana the trouble of making her kill him, he finally succumbs to his injuries and dies on his questbed. Death just for the fun of it. Shortly after Killing Future!Alt Damien, his kismesis Valkirn aims to seek revenge on Craig. Already having reached god tier, Craig does not worry about the thought of death coming soon so he decides to have a little fun with it. With a great big chase back to the Land of Blaze and Turmoil, continuing the "so called fun", the two end up in strife. However, just to make sure that he will "always have the upper hand" so revenge cannot be given, Craig takes his own life with a crossbow arrow straight through the skull. Knowing that he will be revived at a later point due to his god tier qualities, and not wanting to let Valkirn beat him in any way, this does not phase him and Craig does not second guess his descision to end his life. Soon afterwards, Valkirn returns Craig's body to his quest bed on LOBAT, waiting to seek revenge this time around. Seeking revenge. With the reawakening of the Thief of Life, Valkirn takes it upon himself to end Craig's time as soon as possible, as to gain the upperhand in this revenge mission. As he begins to rise from his quest bed, Craig realizes the difficult situation he's in. Grabbing the long dropped crossbow, Valkirn then proceeds to shoot the Thief straight through the chest, ending his life once again. However, since this death is pretty embarrassing killed by your own weapon straight after being revived he awakens once more on the quest bed, ending that experience for the time being.